


cigarettes, coffee and kisses

by mikhail (cas_septimus)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M, Smoking, dysfunctional
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/mikhail
Summary: Ciuman Dean lebih berbahaya dari nikotin dan lebih adiktif dari kafein. Michael yakin laki-laki ini akan membunuhnya suatu saat nanti.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and CW Network

Segala hal yang buruk selalu berawal dari Lucifer. Lucifer, Lucifer, Lucifer, selalu saja anak itu menciptakan masalah; membuat Michael sakit kepala dan Ayah jadi naik pitam. Tidak jarang juga dia menyeret orang lain ke masalahnya dan membuat mereka jadi _susah_.

Michael adalah korban utamanya. Statusnya sebagai kakak dan anak tertua menjadikannya martir yang selalu menumbalkan diri untuk membereskan semua kekacauan yang disebabkan sang adik karena ayahnya sudah angkat tangan mengurus Lucifer.

Seperti saat ini, saat dia sedang melaksanakan kunjungan rutin ke kantor polisi untuk mengeluarkan adiknya dari jeruji sementara.

“Suatu hari nanti kau bisa membusuk disini, Luce,” ujar Michael datar selagi seorang polisi membuka kunci sel.

Lucifer dan pemuda di sebelahnya tertawa bersamaan. “Aku aman selama kau masih bernafas, Mike,” balas Lucifer.

Michael memutar matanya. “ _Grow up, please.”_

Lucifer nyengir lebar, dia lalu beralih kepada pemuda berambut pirang gelap disampingnya. “ _Call me once you get bailed out, babe,”_ guraunya.

Laki-laki itu menyeringai. _“I prefer your brother, but sure, darling_ ,” balasnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Michael. Yang dibalas Michael dengan kernyitan.

Lucifer tertawa lagi, dia lalu menepuk bahu pemuda itu dan keluar dari sel.

“Aku tidak tahu kau punya teman,” ujar Michael begitu mereka keluar dari kantor polisi.

Lucifer mendengus. “ _That’s rich, Mike. Coming from_ you _,”_ balasnya sarkartis.

 _“Hey, I do have friend_.”

“Raphael tidak masuk hitungan. Secara teknis dia saudari kita.”

Michael memutar matanya, malas untuk berdebat atau semacamnya. Begitu sampai ke mobil, dia langsung membuka pintu supir dan duduk disana. Lucifer duduk di sebelahnya.

“Kau berjalan di atas es tipis, dik,” ujar Michael. “Ayah benar-benar marah kali ini.”

Lucifer memutar matanya. “Seperti dia tidak pernah begitu saja,” gumamnya. “Tapi kali ini bukan salahku. Ini ide Dean, oke?”

“Dean?”

Lucifer mengedikkan bahu. “Cowok yang tadi menggodamu.”

“ _Really_? Itu cara yang kau pilih untuk mendeskripsikan temanmu?”

“Gak penting ah. Tapi kurasa dia agak menyukaimu; kau mau nomornya?”

“Kalau ini caramu untuk membujukku agar membelamu, kau harus lebih kreatif lagi.”

“Apa artinya kau memang _tertarik_?”

Di masa depan Michael akan tertawa, tertawa sangat keras sampai meneteskan air mata. Menertawakan kebodohannya serta betapa sentimental dan naifnya dia. Bagaimana dia dengan tololnya percaya dengan akhir bahagia seperti gadis kecil yang mendambakan dongeng; padahal dunia ini kejam dan segala sesuatu memiliki akhirnya masing-masing.

Tapi itu _nanti_. Sekarang Michael hanya mendengus dan menjalankan mobil tanpa suara. Tidak ambil pusing dengan omong kosong harian dari adiknya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akhirnya jadi multichapter juga :"D tapi gak papa deh asal selesai mah :))
> 
> mari sebarkan cinta untuk michean \\(^o^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and CW Network

Seperti orang dewasa pada umumnya, Michael menggilai kopi; sampai ke tahap yang tidak sehat. Kafein membantu terjaga dan beraktifitas dengan normal. Dan Raphael pasti mengomel jika memergokinya membuat espresso di dapur. Hmph, dasar calon dokter.

Karena itu tidak mengherankan jika Michael datang ke kedai kopi di seberang gedung kantornya pada jam makan siang lalu memesan tiga cangkir kopi dan sepotong sandwich. Memang sudah ada kedai kopi waralaba di gedung perkantorannya. Tapi rasanya kalah jauh dengan yang di seberang jalan. _So it’s totally worth it_.

Lagipula Michael butuh suasana baru, selingan kecil diantara keseharian yang terbilang monoton. 45 menit dalam kedai kopi dan dikelilingi orang-orang dari latar belakang berbeda sudah cukup untuknya.

Meski begitu, saat dia bilang orang-orang dari latar belakang yang berbeda, dia tidak mengira akan mendapat kunjungan dari teman adiknya.

“Ternyata benar kau selalu makan siang disini.”

Michael mendongak dari pekerjaannya. Di depannya ada Dean yang membawa cangkir kopi dan sepiring pai sambil tersenyum lebar.

“Kau temannya Lucifer.” Itu hal pertama yang terpikirkan oleh Michael.

Dean mengangguk, dia meletakan pesanannya di atas meja dan duduk di kursinya sebelum Michael sempat berkata apa-apa. “Dean Winchester,” ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Michael mengernyit, ragu-ragu dia menjabat tangan pemuda itu. “Michael Shurley. Dan boleh kutahu ada kepentingan apa?” tanyanya.

Dean menyeringai. “ _Cut the crap and shoot exactly to the point. Man, you are everything Lucifer ever said._ ”

“Oh, maafkan kecerewetannya kalau begitu,” ujar Michael otomatis.

Pemuda di depannya terkekeh. “ _I like you_ ,” ujarnya sebelum menyeruput kopinya.

Michael mengangkat alisnya. “Aku tersanjung. Tapi tetap saja, ada kepentingan apa?”

“Nah. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol,” balas Dean sebelum memasukan potongan pai ke dalam mulutnya.

“Maaf mengecewakanmu kalau begitu. Aku bukan teman ngobrol yang menyenangkan,” usirnya halus. Dia sedang sibuk, ada pekerjaan yang harus selesai hari ini; itulah kenapa dia sampai membawa laptop ke kedai kopi.

“Opinimu, bukan opiniku,” balas Dean santai.

Perhatian Michael tertuju sepenuhnya pada Dean kali ini. “Dengar,” ujarnya pelan. “Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan, dan jujur saja, aku juga tidak peduli. Tapi aku tidak waktu istirahat berkualitasku diganggu oleh seorang remaja kurang kerjaan.”

“Bung, umurku 19; seumuran dengan adikmu.”

 _“You don’t get my point_ ,” ujar Michael datar.

Dean mengedikkan bahu. “Tidak ada orang yang berisitirahat sambil membawa-bawa laptopnya,” tunjuk Dean.

“Mr. Winchester-“

“Dean,” koreksi Dean. “Mr. Winchester itu ayahku.”

“Bukan urusanku,” ujar Michael. “Intinya adalah, silahkan pergi, atau cari tempat duduk lain. Tolong. Demi kebaikan kita berdua.”

Hening. Dean tidak membalas kata-katanya, tapi tidak angkat kaki juga; dia malah menyuapkan potongan pai lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Tapi dari sorot matanya Michael bisa menerka kalau dia _senang_.

 _“You are far more interesting that I thought_ ,” ujar Dean lamat-lamat.

“ _And you are far more annoying_ ,” balas Michael galak.

Matanya membulat. “ _Luci talk about me?_ ” tanya Dean antusias.

“Yeah, dia bilang kau pengaruh buruk dan tertarik padaku,” jawab Michael tanpa berpikir dua kali. Yang langsung dia sesali.

Sudut-sudut bibir Dean tertarik membentuk senyuman lebar. “Adikmu lebih jujur dari yang kuduga. Walau jelas agak asin soal tiga hari yang lalu.”

Michael hanya menatapnya.

“Oh, dan dia juga benar. Aku _tertarik_ padamu. Cerita-ceritanya menarik. Sedikit-banyak mengingatkanku pada diri sendiri.”

Oke, kali ini Michael bertanya-tanya apa saja yang dikatakan Lucifer tentangnya sampai membuat anak ini berpikir mereka mirip.

“Dan aku juga penasaran dengan anak baik keluarga Shurley yang tega mengirim kekasih prianya ke neraka hanya karena Ayah bilang begitu.”

Michael sontak melotot. Kaget setengah mati.

“Oh, jangan khawatir.” Dean mengibaskan tangannya. “Ini hanya diantara Luci dan aku. Dia sedang mabuk berat dan patah hati waktu itu,” ujarnya ringan sebelum memakan kembali painya.

Rahang Michael mengeras. “Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan,” ujarnya dingin.

Dean mengerjap. _“Perhaps not_. Lagipula itu hanya dari sisi Lucifer, kita tidak tahu _apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,_ kan?”

Michael menggertakkan giginya. “Dengan segala hormat, tolong pergi dari sini sekarang juga.” Suaranya yang rendah bergetar karena marah. “Dan demi kebaikanmu sendiri, lupakan semua yang pernah dikatakan Lucifer kepadamu.”

Dean tidak terlihat takut sama sekali, dia menelan suapan pai terakhirnya dengan tenang dan menandaskan isi cangkir kopinya. Lalu tersenyum simpul dan berkata, “baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan, Mike. Tapi tenang saja, aku adalah penjaga rahasia yang baik; tanya Lucifer kalau tidak percaya,” ujarnya sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

Michael mengepalkan tinjunya.

“Oh, dan kau tahu kan bagaimana bisa menghubungiku?” ujarnya jenaka. “ _And I’m looking forward for it_ ,” ujarnya sebelum berlalu.

Selera makannya sudah hilang, Michael tidak menyentuh sandwich atau kopinya lagi. Dia juga kehilangan fokus pada pekerjaannya. Seluruh pikirannya sekarang terpusat pada kata-kata Dean. Dia menyumpahi Lucifer dalam hati. Anak itu dalam masalah besar sekarang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> biar sedikit asal konsisten ;)


End file.
